Pizza Parties
by GalaxyBats
Summary: James P. "Jimmy" Sullivan starts his new year at Monsters University as the big monster on campus. He's the son of a famous family of scarers, and he starts off in the top frat on campus, Roar Omega Roar. But one day at practice with the rival fraternity, Kappa Theta Scream, one of their star freshman catches his eye. Slash fiction, Alcohol, Language.
1. Kappa Theta Scream

**A/N: Hello there, I am Galaxy Bats. Pleased to meet you! **

**Monsters Inc. has been one of my favorite Pixar movies and after seeing Monsters University, I was so inspired to write my own story and make characters of my own!**

**Since Monsters University focused on Mike, I decided to write a fanfiction about Sulley's first semester and his time spent in Roar Omega Roar, and then his second semester as a member of Oozma Kappa, ****so this story will contain spoilers from the movie****. The fanfiction will introduce some original characters of my own, Beck Roarington and Sylvester "Stretch" Clawson in the later chapters too, and there will be slash/yaoi/romance themes within the story too. Fair warning!**

**This is my first story and fanfiction that I've worked on, so I warn that it may not be 100% perfect. I'm still getting my feet into the water with writing, but I hope to improve as I continue with this story. Initially I was only going to submit the first few chapters and then submit more based on the feedback I received, but I decided to continue posting the story anyway and receive criticism as I go. **

**With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters Inc./University or its characters and settings they belong to Disney-Pixar. **

**Pizza Parties: Chapter 1 **

"Hey, I'm here. Anyone home?"

Sulley walked into the Roar Omega Roar fraternity house with a grocery bag full of chips, kicking the door behind him as gently as he could. He walked through the house's foyer, looking around to see if anyone else from his frat had arrived before he did. As he made it to the kitchen, he saw his fraternity president, Johnny Worthington III. Instead of his trademark sweater, the esteemed president wore a red T-shirt with a gold colored apron while he was cooking something on the stove. Johnny turned to greet Sulley, turning the eye down on the stove to let whatever he was cooking simmer.

"Hey there, Blue," smiled Johnny as he wiped his hands to shake Sulley's. "Didn't hear you come in."

"I brought the chips," replied Sulley, firmly shaking Johnny's hand. Sulley's nose twitched, closing his eyes as he breathed in the delicious aroma coming from the pot. "Oh man, that smells good. What're you cooking, Johnny?"

"Chili for the party tonight. It's one of my mom's best dishes." Johnny took a wooden spoon to mix the chili around, and then proceeded to taste it. He raised his brow, assessing if the spicy stew needed anything else. He opened the cabinet above and took out slug salt, adding it to the pot and continued mixing it around. "It's got to be just right."

Sulley licked his lips in anticipation. "I can't wait to try some. Hey, where is everyone? It's almost a quarter till 3..."

"They're just grabbing some extra things for tonight," said Johnny as he turned the stove off and closed the lid on the pot. "They should be here in a few minutes. Tonight's a big night."

"What exactly IS tonight?" asked Sulley. "You said to be here before 3 but you never mentioned why."

"All will be revealed, Sullivan. All shall be revealed."

Sulley rested his arms atop the kitchen's island , but sprung up again when he heard the front door open. The sound of familiar voices filled the foyer, and gradually grew louder as the voices neared the kitchen. In walked some more members of the fraternity, Javier and Chip, with grocery bags of sodas and chips.

"Hey," said Johnny as he removed and folded his apron. "Where are the others?"

"They're getting the rest of the groceries," replied Javier. "They'll be in soon."

"Good, good. I'm going to go change. We're about to go."

Sulley watched Johnny leave the kitchen, then turned to face his fraternity brothers. "So what is it that makes tonight so important, guys? Is it a party, a kickback? Some prank? Johnny's being all secretive."

Chip chuckled and patted Sulley's shoulder. "If Johnny didn't tell ya, he probably has a good reason." The purplish monster put his hand to his chin and looked up in thought. "Well, we are about to go see another frat's practice in a few minutes."

The furry freshman raised an eyebrow. "A frat's practice?"

"It's not a frat that you've seen before," said Javier as he put some of the chips away in the pantry. "You probably won't see them too often, they're not participating in the Scare Games next spring anyway. It's a shame really. They'd make the competition a bit fiercer, but worthy opponents, overall."

As soon as Sulley prepared to ask his next question, Johnny walked back into the kitchen and fixed the collar of his shirt and sweater. "Alright, boys, let's get ready to roll. They should have started practice now." He turned to Sulley and gave a small grin as they began to make their way to the front door. "Make sure to keep your eyes peeled, Blue. You're going to see some true scarers at work, right here on campus."

Sulley gave a smug scoff as he held the door for Johnny. "Pff. They can't be that tough. Not like us."

Johnny chuckled and walked out the frat house with Sulley behind him. "You'd be surprised."

Roar Omega Roar finally arrived at one of the campus practice fields, and as Johnny had promised, a group of monsters were practicing scare tactics. The afternoon sun warmed the field while cool autumn winds blew through the bleachers. As his fraternity found their place to sit in the bleachers, Johnny motioned for Sulley to follow him so that they get a closer look. The blue monster nodded and slowly took his time down the bleachers. Johnny rested his arm on the rail as soon as Sulley made it down near the edge of the bleachers. Sulley leaned over the edge, his brow furrowing slightly to get a better look at the monsters on the field.

These monsters seemed rather intimidating and powerful, much like his own fraternity, ranging in different shapes and sizes. Their clothes displayed their fraternity letters, Kappa Theta Scream, and their colors, navy blue and black. Some of the members were training on what scare tactics to use on what child, others were practicing on door entry. A larger, iguana like monster was adjusting the sensitivity and difficulty levels on a scare simulator. As he got up, he turned to see Roar Omega Roar in the bleachers. The monster smiled and waved and began to make his way over to Johnny.

"The great Johnny Worthington has come to grace us with his presence this afternoon." mocked the iguana monster playfully.

"Why, thank you for acknowledging my greatness, Fernandez," replied Johnny. "We came to get some tips and inspiration for our freshman here."

"Oh?" said Fernandez, looking over to Sulley. "What's your name, freshman?"

"Jimmy Sullivan," replied Sulley, holding out his hand to Fernandez.

"A Sullivan, huh? I wonder if you're anything like your father," Fernandez shook Sulley's hand firmly. "Elias Fernandez. But you can call me Eli or just Fernandez."

Sulley nodded as he let go of Fernandez's hand. "Fernandez here is the President of Kappa Theta Scream, one of the strongest fraternities on campus," said Johnny.

"Well, was," corrected Fernandez. "You'll probably show us up this year, we aren't participating in the Scare Games."

"Why is that?" asked Sulley, which caused Johnny to cut a glare at the furry monster. Sulley bit his lip and looked away, wishing he hadn't asked.

"Haha, it's fine, Worthington," chuckled Fernandez. "We aren't participating this year because one of our senior members will be busy with coordinating graduation this year. So we decided to take a break and train for the Scare Games next year." Fernandez took a hand and combed his fronds back, then looked over at Johnny and Sulley. "Well, since you came here to get "inspiration", it's only fair that we see what your freshman can do, Worthington. And in return, we'll show you some new talent of our own."

Johnny hummed in thought and began to stroke his chin. He looked over at Sulley, as a pleased grin grew across the larger monster's face. "What say you, Blue? Wanna give it a shot?"

Sulley pulled off his letterman jacket and cracked his knuckles. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

**And that is chapter one! I'll try my best to post this weekly when I am not busy with homework and commissions. Reviews and suggestions are welc**


	2. The Sixth Member

**Hello, hello! Here I am again! :D**

**I apologize that the previous chapter was so short, I felt like I ended it too abruptly... but I'm actually surprised at the response I got! 3 favorites and 51 views sounds good to me!**

**As promised, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sixth Member**

"Looks like we have ourselves a deal. Meet me down at the field." said Fernandez, as he tucked his clipboard under his arm and walked back towards the other members of the fraternity.

As Sulley began to set his jacket down on the bleachers, Johnny put a hand on the larger monster's shoulder and picked the jacket up. "I'll hold that for you," replied the larger horned monster, dusting Sulley's jacket gently. "Don't want it to get dirty. Go show them what Roar Omega Roar is all about, Sullivan."

Sulley felt his whole being tingle with excitement, and gave an assuring nod to Johnny as he proceeded to make his way up the stairs of the bleachers. Once he made it up, he briskly ran for the stairs and then went down to the practice field. Though he acted smug and cool around his fraternity brothers and the rest of the student body, Sulley loved scaring more than anything, and something about it just made him feel ...alive. There was a certain rush about it that make him feel like he could do anything, and nothing else mattered to him. He didn't need statistics or fancy moves to scare, he didn't care if any monster told him he couldn't scare.

And he definitely didn't need anything else to show what he could do. He was a Sullivan. He had this in the bag.

As soon as he made it on the green, he hustled toward the other members of KΘS, panting slightly. "Alright, then," huffed Sulley, brimming with energy even as he tried to catch his breath." I'm here."

"Alright, nice hustle, freshman," praised Fernandez, checking off his clipboard of the training regimen. "Sullivan, let me introduce you to the brothers of Kappa Theta Scream." The lacertine monster pointed to a shrimp-like monster that readied his blade-like forelimbs and pointed tail. "That there is Greg Scaldwell. He's pretty cunning, and his mind's about as sharp as those arms of his." He pointed to two other monsters practicing their door entry. "The one with the tentacles is Jake Dune. He's probably one of the smartest sophomores on campus. and the one with the curly top is Stretch Clawson. You can't really tell but he's got some hella creepy eyes."

As Sulley listened to Fernandez, he noticed that the area around him grew dark and he heard a loud, heavy stomps headed toward him. The blue monster turned around slowly and his jaw almost dropped in awe at the large, spiked dinosaurian monster that walked past him. "Who is THAT?" asked Sulley, eyes wide with amazement.

"Oh, him? That's Cesar Colmillos." replied Fernandez, clicking his pen to retract its nib. "He's a big fella ain't he? About 8 feet tall with an even more terrifying roar to boot."

"He's bigger than my dad." chuckled Sullivan. "how does he even fit through the doors?"

"He has to do it at an angle. But sometimes they give him the bigger doors so he can scare the richer kids during some of the door tests they hold on campus."

"Oh man...," Sulley punched his fist into his palm, he was more than ready to get to scaring now after seeing all the monsters before him. "Alright, where do I start, Fernandez? I'm ready to show my stuff."

"Alright, follow me, freshman. I'll show you what you have to do." Fernandez took him up toward a scare simulator and began to adjust some of the knobs on the child sensitivity panel. "Okay, Sullivan, it's real simple," Fernandez pointed his pen toward the scare simulator. "All I need you to do is give me a roar. Just belt one out loud and clear." The reptilian hopped off stage and made his way to the bleachers where RΩR was sitting to watch Sulley. "After that, your score will appear on the scoreboard in front of the simulator. We good?"

Sulley nodded and began to make his way for the stage, looking back at the bleachers to where his fraternity was sitting. Johnny gave a proud grin and folded his arms, watching his underclassman prepare to show his skills. Sulley placed his hand onto the doorknob and took a deep breath as he twisted it open. Once he went into the child's room, he crept slowly along the floor and made a low, menacing growl to alert the dummy of his presence. He waited a few seconds to build up tension until he leapt up and let out a earth-shaking roar, making the dummy scream loudly in response. Sulley walked out of the simulator and closed the door, greeted by the clapping of both the fraternities present. Sulley smiled proudly as he looked up to see his score, which read "95." Sulley stretched coolly and began to walk back toward the bleachers.

"Nice job, Sullivan," clapped Johnny, handing Sulley his jacket from the bleachers. "Way to deliver on that family name."

"You really are a natural," praised Fernandez. "Wish we could have recruited you sooner. The competition's gonna have a rude awakening this year."

"Aw, that was nothing," chuckled Sulley as he put his jacket back on and made his way toward the practice field's exit. "All I had to do was dig deep."

"Seems like it worked," The lacertine monster said as he watched Sulley walk off the field. "I wish our new member was here. He seems just as promising."

Johnny looked over at Fernandez with a puzzled look. "New member? You're not participating but you're recruiting already?"

"Hey, we're gonna train him up into a lean, mean, scaring machine," said Fernandez. "And then next year, that trophy's ours."

"Heh, we'll see about that. It's time for us to roll out anyway."

"See you at the party, Worthington." called Fernandez.

"Yeah, you too," Johnny snapped his fingers to alert his frat. "RΩRs. Let's move."

* * *

"Wow there, Sullivan! You looked great out there!" cheered Chet, clicking his claws gleefully. "The Scare Games are in the bag this year! Right, Johnny?!"

Johnny lagged behind the rest of Roar Omega Roar as they made their way back to the frat house. He stroked his chin and had a melancholy look about his face as though something was bothering him. Sulley turned to noticed the serious expression on Johnny's face and stopped for the fraternity president as the rest of the members continued to make their way back.

"...Everything okay?" he asked, as soon as Johnny began to pass him. Johnny looked up to see that Sulley was standing next to him. The purple monster gave a small smile and continued to walk, with Sulley close by.

"You did a good job today, Blue," voiced Johnny in a smooth tone. "I'm impressed. But to answer your question, there is something on my mind."

The spotted monster raised an eyebrow. "What was it?"

"It's Kappa Theta Scream," replied Johnny, stroking his chin slowly. "Fernandez said that one of their members was missing from their practice today."

Sulley rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think back to an hour earlier. Now that Johnny had mentioned it, there were only five members present at the practice, including Fernandez. But where could their sixth member have gone? After giving it some thought, he finally spoke up.

"A fraternity needs six members to qualify, right? Maybe he graduated or something. It explains why they're not participating in the Games this year."

"Mm." mused Johnny. "I don't think that's the case... word has it that they recruited a freshman like you."

Sulley put his finger on his lip. "I'm interested now. Find out who he is?"

Johnny shrugged and let out a sigh. "Nah, I didn't ask. It's probably nothing to worry about." He made his way up the stairs to the front door and looked back at Sullivan. "Don't forget, we're meeting at the Kappa Theta Scream house for the party at 9. Don't be late."

* * *

Sulley began making his way across the quad as the sun began to set, the autumn leaves peeling up from the sidewalk with the breeze that blew by. According to the clock tower, it was only a few minutes after five, which gave the spotted monster a bit of free time before the party.

As he scanned his ID at the door, Sulley began to think of ways to spend his time. He could play some of his new video game, City Crashers, that his dad sent him last week. Or he could get a good nap in, which would keep him awake and fresh for tonight's party. He could get food from the dining hall, but there would probably be pizza at the party anyway.

As Sulley turned the corner, another monster had crashed into him and caused them both to fall to the floor. Sulley sat up and rubbed his back in pain, grunting from the stinging sensation in his spine.

"Hey, you should really watch where you're-"

The spotted monster's eyes widened as he registered the monster that he ran into. Four cerulean colored eyes looked into his own with an apologetic expression, and a large pair of bat like ears folded back with guilt. The monster also had dark, midnight blue fur with tufts of crème colored fur that covered his neck and upper back, and a row of spikes that traveled down from his spine to his tail.

Sulley continued to gaze at him a few moments more, but snapped back when he heard the monster speak up.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry. I really need to watch where I'm going..." the monster began picking up bags of chips from off the floor around him.

Sulley thought that he seemed friendly enough, and started to feel bad for almost reprimanding him. "Nah, I should have paid more attention myself," He picked up the last remaining bags of chips and handed them to the monster. "Here you go."

"Thanks," replied the monster, as he rose to his feet with the bag of chips. "Man, even with four eyes, I can't even pay attention to people in front of me" The monster gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah..." muttered Sullivan, as he continued to look at the monster. For some reason, Sulley couldn't tear his gaze away from the bat-like monster. There was something about him that just seemed... unique to him. He couldn't put it into words, but this feeling was new.

"Uh, dude, you okay?" asked the monster curiously. "You're staring at me."

Sulley's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he realized that he was staring down at him. The spotted monster looked down and kicked at the floor. "A-Ah, my bad..."

The other monster couldn't help but laugh, and then proceeded to walk around Sulley. "Man, you're a strange one. Thanks again for helping me though, 'preciate it." The monster waved his paw-like hands at the larger monster with gratitude. "I'm in a rush, so I gotta go! Big party tonight and what not."

"Wait, party?" asked Sulley curiously." You wouldn't happen to mean the one Kappa Theta Scream is holding?"

"Yeah, same one! I had to get snacks." The monster gave a toothy grin and tugged on the navy and black bandana around his neck, flashing the frat letters for Kappa Theta Scream. "They always stick freshman with the odd jobs, huh?"

Sulley narrowed his eyes at the monster's bandana to read the letters on it, and then looked up. "You're a member?"

"Yep! I'll probably see you at the party, judging from that Roar Omega Roar jacket you've got."

As he watched the monster push the door open to leave the dorms, Sulley stretched a hand out. "Wait, what's your name?"

The monster looked back and gave a big smile. "it's Beck!" The monster then left the building, sprinting off towards frat row.

As the door came to a close, Sulley huffed and slowly ran his fingers through his faux hawk.

He had found the sixth member of Kappa Theta Scream.

* * *

**I finally got to introduce my OC and the sixth member of Kappa Theta Scream, Beck! I found some free time to work on this chapter today. I tried making this chapter a little longer than the first one. **

**Please review! :D**


	3. Party Hard

**Heeeeeey, guys. I apologize in advance that this chapter was late, I had 2 midterms this week! The following chapters will probably be late as well since I have 2 more commissions and an art project to finish too, so bear with me.**

**I was originally going to call this chapter "Drank" like that Kendrick Lamar song, but I didn't feel it was appropriate in the end :p Ah well.**

***EDIT: I rewrote the drunken Sulley part! I got some god advice on how to change it today!**

**That being said, here we go, Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Party Hard**

* * *

Sulley woke up to the blaring of his phone's alarm, his hair a scruffled mess from a long nap. The blue monster opened an eye to look at his phone and let out a groan. He had noticed that his room was dark, but it wasn't quite night-time just yet. Sulley rubbed his tired eyes as he grabbed his phone to check for the time, which read "7:49 PM". He had a good amount of time to get ready and make it to the frat party.

Sulley lifted his arm to smell himself, and wrenched away as soon as he got a good whiff. He had smelled like grass and sweat from practice earlier, not to mention that he was out all day for classes as well. A shower would probably do him some good and it would help him wake up from his nap. Sulley got out of bed and grabbed a towel and shamphoo, making his way for the showers.

Closing the shower curtain of an available stall, turning the handle to "H" as he hug his towel over the wall. Warm water sprinkled out, the warm spray hit his fuzzy body and the steam rose around him. The blue monster squirted some shampoo on his palm, rubbing his hands together and washed himself with the scented lather. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relaxation as he continued to wash his body.

As he started to wash his head, he thought back to when he ran into the bat-like monster from earlier this afternoon. Beck Roarington, this mysterious 6th member of Kappa Theta Scream was a freshman just like him, and it seemed like he was already making a name for himself among Greek Life on campus.

'He didn't seem too tough." thought Sulley, but he had known that even some of the most docile monsters could be fierce, like the PNK sorority. He stepped under the spray to rinse himself off, rubbing the lather off of him to speed things up. But there was something about Beck that Sulley couldn't shake off. He didn't know what that "something" was exactly, but it was such a foreign feeling he had never felt about anyone before.

So why did this stranger even concern him?

The blue monster turned the shower off and shook himself dry, then used his towel to dry himself of more. He picked up his comb to fix his hair into a faux hawk into a desirable shape and sprayed his arms with odorant. Grabbing his jacket and a piece of minty gum to freshen his breath, Sulley locked his door and started for the party.

* * *

Sulley shivered as the chilly night air blew through his fur, putting his hands into his jacket's pockets to stay warm as he walked along the path. It had grown a lot colder since October started, and the transition into colder weather seemed to happen as soon as the First hit. Sulley huffed, watching the vapors of his breath become visible for a moment only to vanish again. He stopped as he came to a main road, looking both ways before he deemed it safe to cross.

"Man, it's cold..." breathed the blue monster as he trudged along the road to Frat Row. He walked up to a house with many of its lights on, the beat of the music echoed outside as students conversed outside with one another. Sulley looked around for his fraternity as he waded his way through the crowd, waving and greeting the other students that he recognized. As he spotted ROR by the stairs, he was greeted by Johnny when he rejoined his brothers.

"Glad you made it, Blue. We're stuck outside right now, it seems like our hosts aren't quite ready yet," Johnny shrugged with the same smug smile he always had. "What can you do? I guess everyone isn't too timely in certain affairs."

"I wanna go inside! I'm freezing my claws off out here!" whined Chet, his claws clicking as he shivered.

Sulley smiled and looked up at the house of Kappa Theta Scream, noticing the decorations around the house. He wondered if he'd run into Beck again at the party. Though the monster seemed a little clumsy, he was probably a nice guy at heart. It could be an opportunity to make friends outside his own fraternity.

The clicking of a lock caught everyone's attention, and the doors to the frat house opened. Sulley recognized the two monsters that were at the door, it was Cesar and Jake from earlier.

"Bienvenidos," said Cesar, in a deep baritone voice.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!" screamed Jake, holding his claws in the air with excitement.

The students screamed back and began to make their way inside, the strobe lights flashed and filled the room as the music played in the back ground. In a few minutes, the foyer became a dance floor, the living room was now a lounge, and the game rooms were at full capacity. Roar Omega Roar followed suit, and then its members went in other directions to do their own thing.

"Man, now THIS is a party!" shouted Sulley, as he made his way to the kitchen and got in line for pizza. As he waited, he tapped his foot and bobbed his head to the beat of the music, ready to get on the dance floor as soon as he was well fed. Once the line had moved up to where it was his turn to make a plate, he grabbed two hot, gooey slices of pepperoni and cheese. Sulley's mouth watered with anticipation and took the first bite as he moved further into the line. He kept eating as he moved along to find a wall to rest against, winking at the girls that passed him by. He leaned against the threshold to the dance floor, wolfing down his second slice of pizza when he noticed a familiar bat like monster work the room with some other girls on campus. Sulley took one last bite and rubbed his hands together to get the grease and crumbs off, and went to get some punch. Beck noticed Sulley as he made his way to the punch bowl, and gave a two-fingered salute to the blue monster. Sulley pointed back at Beck with a friendly grin.

Sulley scooped some punch into a red cup, and just as he was about to take the first sip, his nose wrinkled. He stopped and sniffed the drink to make sure he wasn't about to ingest something strange. It smelled... familiar. He dipped his finger in the punch to taste, smacking his lips so he could savor the flavor. It tasted like lemon lime ooze soda and strawberries... but there was something else about it that he couldn't quite recognize.

Sulley shrugged. "Eh. Down the hatch." With that, he downed the punch in one go and gave a relieved sigh once he finished his drink. "That hit the spot. Tasted a little funny, but it was good." Sulley licked his lips and eyed the punch bowl again. "What the heck, I'll have another!" The blue monster filled his cup with more punch, and took another drink. As soon as he prepared to get a 3rd cup, he noticed that Beck was walking toward him out the corner of his eye.

"Yo!" greeted Beck, folding his arms as he approached Sulley. "Sullivan, right? You enjoying the party?"

"Oh hey," Sulley turned around and took a sip of the punch in his cup. "Yeah, this is a pretty kick-ass party. Though my frat holds waaaaay better ones."

"Oh really?" teased Beck. "Well, Jake's a boss DJ, so it's hard to stay still. I'm about to make my way to the dance floor now. You should come dance"

Sulley chuckled. "Ah, I'll think about it. ...You know what, I could use some fun. I'll join you in a little while, I'm gonna get another drink and play some games."

Beck grinned up at Sulley. "Sure, see you there." As Beck started off to the dance floor, he turned back around. "Hey, Sullivan! Don't have to many of those!"

Sulley raised an eyebrow slightly. "Why?"

"Because the punch has booze, my man!" laughed Beck, waving as he took his leave.

Sulley looked down at his cup. "Huh. That's what that taste was," The blue monster shrugged and continued to take another drink. "The strawberries are good though."

* * *

The night continued on, the big blue monster managed to stay the life of the party among the other fraternities in the game rooms. He placed second in the slime pong contest, then went on to win first at the City Crashers video game tournament. One he finished, he went back to get more punch and continued to work the room, flirting with some of the lady monsters that passed by.

As Jake began to scratch another album on the turn tables, the room roared with excitement. It was a recent single released by the singer Midnight, called "Electro-train." Some of the monsters made it to the middle of the dance floor and demonstrated their moves, their peers cheering them on and even joining in. It didn't matter if they were bad dancers, too stiff, or had no rhythm, all that mattered was that everyone was having a good time.

"Alright, ya'll, it's time to get down with one last song of the night!" announced Jake. "You guys know how to par-TAY, so this one is for you all! Thanks for coming out for Kappa Theta Scream!"

Beck kept dancing to the last song with some of his friends, enjoying himself until the very end. Some monsters had already left and others were starting to leave now, but he kept moving to the music. Dancing made the monster feel great, there was a certain freedom that he couldn't get doing anything else aside from scaring. Even his frat admitted that Beck had skills, and just watching him dance would make everyone else get into the groove themselves. As Beck began to step back out of the crowd, he noticed that Sulley was still near the punch bowl, other students amazed at how many drinks the big blue monster had taken.

"Oh man..." said Beck as his ears drooped in disbelief. "I told him not to drink too much... I'll go check on him..." Beck bidded his friends farewell, thanking them for coming as they left the party. "'Scuse me, guys, coming through. I gotta help a friend," Beck excused himself from the crowd and made his way toward Sulley. "What the heck are you doing, Sullivan!?"

Sulley looked up at Beck with a dopey expression on his face, his cheeks flushed underneath that blue fur of his. "Heyyyyyyyyy." He propped himself on the table by the door to keep himself balanced, his drink sloshed in his cup, spilling onto the floor. "It's you... that new guy... Wazzaaaaap?"

"It's Beck," the bat-like monster narrowed the air around him, leaning closer to Sulley's face to get a better scent. Sulley backed up slighty, his blush becoming more noticeable as Beck moved closer and closer to his face.

"You smell like alcohol..." Beck sniffed Sulley's breath again, giving a small chuckle. "And strawberries."

"Awwww, you're so sweet..." cooed Sulley, swaying from side to side like he was being flirted with.

"You drank too much didn't you?"

"Who me? Naaaaaaaaah," said the blue monster, tapping his foot on the ground nervously. "I just have a slur in my voice because I'm so tired..." Sulley stretched his arm to pretend he was yawning, but his hand slipped from the tabletop, causing him to lose his balance and made him fall back on the floor. "Hehehehehehe... I wanna do that again."

Beck grabbed his stomach, placing his hand on his mouth to keep himself from laughing at his drunk acquaintance, but helped Sulley up and dusted the blue monster off.

Sulley groaned and looked at Beck as he tried to get up, but as he was about to lose his balance, the bat like monster broke his fall and took his arm. "Where's Jonnhy? The bros are missing all the fun."

"Sullivan, Roar Omega Roar left already," answered Beck, holding Sulley up as he walked him to the door. "And the party is almost over-"

"Uh uh," replied Sulley. "It just started. "I gotta meet this guy on the dance floor and dance with 'im..."

"That was me, Sullivan." replied Beck dryly.

"...Oooooooh..." Sulley still had a drunk expression, but his dopey smile became a small frown. "M'sorry Beck... we can still dance,"

"I appreciate your apology, but we need to get you back to your dorm..." Beck looked next to him to see that Sulley was gone. "Sullivan?" The monster looked around and found Sullivan poking Cesar's cheek, who was asleep on the couch. "Yikes! Don't do that!" Beck ran over and pulled Sulley's arm away quickly.

"Whaddid I do?" asked Sulley.

"Never wake Cesar when he's asleep. He gets really cranky if you interrupt his naps." Beck sighed. "Who am I kidding, you're in no condition to walk back to your room..." Beck placed a hand on his hip and took a firm grip of Sulley's wrist with his other hand. "Well, you can stay in my room for the night then. Let's go, furball."

"Ooooh, so soon?" teased Sulley. "We haven't even been on a date yet~"

"You're a class act," sighed Beck. "Come on."

* * *

Stepping over red cups and confetti, Beck led a drunk Sulley up to his room. He dug into his neck fur and pulled out a key to unlock his door. Once he turned the key, he twisted the knob and walked in with the intoxicated monster. He walked over to his bed, the bottom bunk and patted the mattress. "Get over here."

"Okayyy" sang Sulley, laying back against the bed in a seductive manner. "ready when you are, big boy~"

Beck tried to keep a stern expression, but his scowl broke into a smile. Sulley was really funny when he was drunk. "Yeah yeah. Just lie back and get some sleep. I gotta help clean up."

"'Kay. We can have some alone time later..." Sulley gave a yawn and turned over on his side.

"Promise you'll go to sleep." requested Beck, as he turned off the room's light.

"I promise, but only for you." replied Sulley, giving another dopey smile. His eyes grew heavy, and eventually he closed them. "G'night..."

Beck smiled back at Sulley, and closed the door gently. "Night."

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter probably Sunday or Monday, I was really busy this weekend! I hope that this is better.**

**Also, good news! The Sulley shirt I ordered arrived in the mail today! It's the coolest thing!**

**Peace out! Reviews welcome!**


	4. Hangover

**Alright, let's go, Chapter 4! I had some free time today!**

**Also, I did some editing to chapter 3 if you haven't reread it yet! Drunk Sulley was really underwritten so a friend of mine gave me some good feedback and I made some changes :3**

**Without any further ado, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hangover**

The daylight poured into Beck's room , shining through Beck's blinds as it warmed the floor it was cast upon. Some of the light began to shine on Sulley's face, causing the monster to stir and turn to the side of the bed closest to the wall. He gave a small groan, it didn't seem like he could fall back asleep after moving from such a comfortable position. Sulley looked at an alarm clock sitting on a nightstand by the bed, however the light from the blinds outshined the glowing numbers. He stretched out a hand to turn the alarm clock towards him, where it read "1:25 PM" .

"Ugh..." Sulley buried his face into the pillows, groaning even loudly when he felt his head throbbing. "Owwwwwwwwwwww..." He felt awful, his stomach hurt, his head was pounding, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But his head and stomach bothered him so much he couldn't go back to sleep. Sulley put his hands on his head to lessen the pain, and looked over his shoulder when he heard the door open.

"Oh, hey Sleeping Beauty," teased Beck, walking in with a bag of cold drinks and medicine. "Sleep well?"

"No..." groaned Sulley. My head hurts..."

Beck nodded in response, twisting the cap on a bottle of eye-burophen, pouring the small eye shaped pills into his palm. "Here, take these. They'll help with the pain."

Sulley took the pills and tossed them into his mouth, motioning for a drink from Beck. Beck placed a bottle of water in the blue monster's hand, and then took out a few other drinks that seemed like sodas and juices. Sulley swallowed the pills down with a swig of water, then placed the cold bottle onto his head, sighing with relief.

"That's so nice... thanks again..." praised Sulley. "Beck, right?"

"Ohhh, so you do remember!" spoke Beck, his ears perking up with excitement. "Yep, Beck."

Sulley held his hand out for a handshake. "I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm James P. Sullivan. You can call me Sulley, though."

Beck stroked his chin in thought. "Would you mind if I called you Jimmy?"

Sulley smiled weakly. "Sure. A pleasure."

"Nice to soberly meet you, Jimmy." said Beck, shaking Sulley's hand with a playful grin.

Sulley smiled, and let go of Beck's hand to sit up on the bed, holding the cool water bottle to his brow. "So... what happened? My memory's a little foggy."

"Well," started Beck as he sat by the bed post to talk to Sulley. "We had a party last night, and the students and the fraternities were invited, including yours."

"Yeah, I remember that." said Sulley.

"And then you and I talked some and you played games. You promised to hang with me on the dancefloor, but you kept going back to the punch bowl too many times. You had a few too many last night, pal."

"I was drunk...?" asked Sulley. "Well, the headache makes sense."

"Well, if anything, you were pretty funny drunk," chuckled Beck.

"What do you mean?" inquired Sulley, wincing a bit as he furrowed his brow to what the bat monster said.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Beck sang, taking a bottle of mango juice from the top of the night stand. "But you were too wasted to walk home, so I took you up here to my room."

Sulley looked around at Beck's room. There was a TV sitting across from the bunk bed, and in the middle of their room there were two desks across from one another, each on its own wall. Beck's desk had a few pictures of his family, from what looked like a mom and older sister, and colorful posters of bands and singers. There were a pair of headphones that rested on a neat stack of textbooks, and a night blue coffee cup sat near the base of the desk light. A messenger book bag hung from the desk's chair, next to it was another night blue trash can.

"You're really neat... and organized," said Sulley. "My room looks like a tornado blew through it."

"Well, I clean when I get annoyed with the clutter," said Beck, taking a sip of his juice. "Stretch and I can get really messy if we don't pick up after ourselves."

"He's your roommate?" asked Sulley, taking a drink of water.

"Oh, yeah," replied Beck. "He told me he saw you at the practice they had the other day. He was the red one with the stripes and the curly top. Had one horn sticking out his hair."

"Ah, him," noted Sulley. "You have some really strong scarers on your frat, Beck."

"Yeah, they're the best!" exclaimed Beck, standing up triumpantly. "They're the kinds of guys that are your teammates, but they push you to do better as your friends and rivals." Beck plopped back down onto the floor, looking up at the ceiling. "They're a great fraternity. It's like having a family away from home for me. "

Sulley looked at Beck for a moment, as if he were impressed by Beck's adoration of his fraternity. It was always good to have a place to belong to, and to have friends that accepted you and encouraged you. But something about that adoration just made Sulley smile, it was... heartwarming in a sense. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Beck smiled, looking back at Sulley. "Yeah! Oh, what about Roar Omega Roar? What's it like being one of them?"

Sulley laid back against the bed with his hands behind his head. "They're pretty cool. The best part are the parties and being able to do some cool scaring moves. Good stuff." He huffed with pride. "They say I'm one of their best freshmen they've had in a while. Guess it's the Sullivan genes."

Beck nodded. "I thought your last name was familiar. You're Bill Sullivan's son, huh?"

"Yeah!" boasted Sulley. "My old man's the best there is. Both my grandparents on my dad's side were big scarers too, and a few others before us, too..." Sulley clenched his fist energetically, getting fired up as he thought about his lineage as a scarer. "What about you? Did you have any big scarers?"

"Well, not really. I guess you could kinda say I am," replied Beck, taking a drink of his juice. "I'm the first scarer on my mother's side, but I tink I'm the 4th generation's scarer for my dad." The bat like monster's face became solemn and stern. "I don't normally talk too much about him, though. I haven't seen him in a while."

Sulley bit his lip uncomfortably. "Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to make things awkward..." the big blue monster apologized. "Guess I got a little too excited."

Beck looked back at Sulley and gave a warm smile. "Nah, you didn't know. It's okay." The monster took one last swing of his drink and then threw the bottle into his trash can. "Score!"

Sulley chuckled. "Nice." The monster bumped his fist gently into Beck's shoulder. "you know, you're a pretty cool guy, Beck."

Beck crossed his arms and gave a prideful grin. "Yeah, I'm pretty boss," bragged the bat monster. He then returned a shoulder jab to Sullivan. "You're not so bad yourself, Jimmy." A knock came to the door, and Beck's ears twitched. "Oh, that must be Stretch with food!" He got up and went to open the door.

In walked Stretch, the lanky, striped red monster was carrying two boxes worth of food. "Duuuuude, I got 2 boxes for 20! All the tacos we can eat!"

"Sweet," replied Beck. "Oh yeah, our guest is awake. You mind sharing some of those tacos?"

"Bro, my tacos are your tacos are his tacos," laughed Stretch, setting the two boxes on the floor in front of Beck's bed. He opened the boxes, the glorious smell of taco seasoned ground beef filled the air. Sulley took in the savory aroma. "I think my stomach ache just went away..."

"Good, cuz we weren't gonna eat all these by ourselves!" Stretch shook Sulley's hand. "Sylvester Clawson, but I go by Stretch. "

"James P. Sullivan." stated Sulley. "But right now, my name may as well be Hungry."

"Let's eat then! I'm starving too!" Beck took two tacos, handing one to Stretch.

"Then a toast!" shouted Stretch valiantly. "To our new pal and party monster, Sullivan!"

* * *

The three took a bite of the crunchy corn shell, and spent the afternoon and evening chatting and playing video games. When it seemed that Sulley felt well enough, to go back to his room, Beck showed him to the door. As they made it into the foyer, Beck gave Sulley his frat letterman jacket, which smelled fresh and clean.

"You washed this?" asked Sulley.

"Well, you got some punch on it, so I decided to get some of the stains out while you were sleeping," Beck shrugged. "No big deal."

Sulley looked down at his jacket. "Wow... uh, thanks. " He traced his hands along the lettering of his fraternity, remembering that he was really drunk last night. "Oh geez. I was super drunk..." groaned Sulley, running his hands through his faux hawk in annoyance. "I must've been so embarrassing."

"You were fine, honestly," replied Beck. "They left about... 1ish? It was way before you get too trashed. They probably think you went somewhere else."

Sulley sighed in relief. "Oh, jaws... that's good." He looked back up to Beck. "I had a great time Beck. Hope it makes up for me not dancing with you..."

Beck shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout it. I had a lot of fun hanging out with you, Jimmy." He gave a grin as he opened the door for the big blue monster. "Hey, we can hang out again soon. Like when we have non-frat stuff going on... if you want."

Sulley started down the front porch stairs, and looked back at Beck. "Oh, uh... sure. Yeah, sounds cool." For some reason when Beck asked to hang out with him, it didn't sound in a way the friend would ask to hang out. Not that the bat wasn't being polite, but maybe there was something else behind that invitation? Sulley looked down at the ground in an awkward fashion, a few seconds of silence between the two monsters. The silence was broken eventually by Sulley. "So, yeah. I'll see you later then." said Sulley, with a small grin.

"Yeah," said Beck. "See you then."

Sulley waved bye as he walked back to his dorm, the light of the sunset washed the campus with a reddish glow. He sighed as he continued walking, look up at the sun in the distance. He had a great time hanging out with Kappa Theta Scream, and he made a new friend in Beck.

But there was something about Beck that made him happy. The bat like monster seemed pretty trustworthy, not to mentioned he was a really nice guy and knew how to have a good time. But there were a lot of monsters that were like that. So why did Beck stand out so much?

"Arrrgh. It's only gonna make my head hurt more..." groaned Sulley, as he made it to his room. "He's just a friend."

Wasn't he?

* * *

**Whew, another chapter complete! I think after my midterms and a commission i will be able to post chapter 5 too!**

**Reviews welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Galaxy Bats is here again! How're we living?

Okay, so I haven't been very active with Pizza Parties lately due to school picking up lately... So I'm sorry to say that I will probably stop writing it for now. At the moment I'm not sure if I want to continue to write it, because there are other things I would like to write as well. This has been a good way to practice my writing and I plan to keep writing for the site.

This doesn't mean I'm going to stop posting though! I'll probably write future fics when I find more time, or I may do a oneshot collection for Pizza Parties. But there have been other MU/MI fics I want to write too, so that's a really big reason why I may not continue with this specific one. It's not that I dislike what I wrote, I just don't have the drive to write more about it right now.

Again, I apologize for not being able to follow through with this story. I'm very appreciative of the feedback that I received as well as the views, it made me so proud! Thank you all so much!


End file.
